


The Secret Begins

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Free!
Genre: Eggpreg, Maybe - Freeform, Other, PWP, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, haru?, i swear these tags make sense somehow, it only starts out noncon, makotoxtentacles, tbc, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto follows Haru on what he thinks will be a simple trip to the beach. Haru insists on a shortcut that they never really make it out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Begins

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. PORN. I wrote it because i like it and if you have a problem with my kinks you can leave.

                The cave was dark as Makoto and Haru walked. The raven haired boy had insisted it was a shortcut to the beach and Makoto decided to humor him. Twenty minutes later and several frightening noises later and the swim team captain was regretting his decision to let Haru drag him through this. Another unearthly noise echoed through the tunnel and had Makoto speeding up to stay closer to his friend.

“I don’t know about this anymore Haru,” Makoto said and tried to reach forwards in the dark to grab the shorter boy. He panicked when nothing was there. The tall boy started searching around in the dim light and came up with nothing. Suddenly, he heard a small moan come from behind him and turned. The brunet saw his best friend ensnared in some kind of… Tentacles?

                Before he knew it, slim tendrils wound up his arms and legs to yank him back. His eyes were torn away from the strange sight before him to the creature dragging him back. Slimy, thick, black appendages restrained him while smaller ones shredded off his clothes. Makoto let out a small yelp as the cold air hit his bare skin. Once again, his eyes drifted across the way to his friend. Haru seemed to be gladly slurping down one of the appendages. Makoto was brought back to his own predicament by one of the slimy things rubbing and coiling around his cock.

                The brunet let out a scream at the sensation. It felt good but he didn’t want it and he tried to struggle away. In the midst of his screams, one of the black tentacles slipped between his lips and forced its way into his mouth. Makoto tried to bite down but the skin and muscle was too tough for his teeth. The captain kept struggling even as the tentacle in his mouth started to force itself down his throat. He gagged and choked as it slithered down further. It started coming back up and Makoto relaxed a tiny bit, hoping it would withdraw but it just pushed back in and fucked his throat until it was raw.

                Makoto felt the intruding appendage swell and release down his throat. The warm, sticky cum slid down to fill his stomach as the tentacle pulled out. Slowly, Makoto’s muscles slowed and felt like lead. He couldn’t fight back anymore and the creature seemed pleased with Makoto’s pliant body. He couldn’t flail or scream or do anything other than observe what was going to happen to his own body. New tentacles joined in then, roaming over his body. Some were as thin as a strand of spaghetti and others were as thick as one of Nagisa’s wrists. The tentacle around his cock was still pumping and warmth pooled in his stomach. It might’ve also been the monster’s cum but he couldn’t tell.

                His eyes widened as he felt one of the slimmer tentacles rub around his ass. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t scream as he watched the thing push into him. Weakly, he tried to clench down to stop it from going in any further but it did little good. It was as probably an inch thick and just when he thought it would stop, it pushed further through his bowels. He arched and struggled but it did no good. The creature just pushed another tentacle into his mouth and down his throat. It was almost like the two tentacles wanted to meet in his stomach. Luckily the one in his mouth never made it that far before it pulled back to let him breathe. It wasn’t long before a few of the thinner tentacles pulled his cheeks apart to make room for more of them now that he’d relaxed somewhat. Another one the same size as the first prodded at the edges of the opening that was being filled but it’s twin. Somehow it found a sliver of space and started working itself in. As the head popped past the ring of muscle, Makoto let out a harsh breath.

                The two tentacles moving inside him was a less than comfortable feeling. They moved out of synch and the newest one didn’t dare go as far in as the first. Another tentacle, slightly bigger than the ones ravaging his ass decided it wanted a turn down his throat and pleasured itself by how tight the fit was down his oesophagus. Its cum soon flooded his stomach with more warmth and this time, he felt the effects. His cock grew harder and the one pumping it grew more enthusiastic and his mind clouded, the pleasure taking over. Gone was the disgust he felt for letting such a filthy creature defile him. Now, the only thing Makoto could feel was the friction against his prostate. One of the thinnest tentacles had made its way into him and began assaulting the bundle of nerves that had him splattering cum on the walls. The captain thrusted his hips down onto the now three tentacles filling his ass.

                Another thick one, the same as the first two pushed in harshly alongside it’s brothers, stretching Makoto in what would’ve been a painful way. The brunet was amazed how far he could stretch to accommodate them all. Especially since the first had withdrawn to the same depth inside him as the others. His mouth fell open in awe and pleasure as he watched them all writhe inside him. Hungrily, he opened his mouth for it to be filled with the thicker appendage again and he sucked it down greedily. He was growing to love the feeling of the bulbous tip sliding down his throat and spilling its load into his stomach. He drank every last drop and it was soon replaced with another.

                When that tendril slipped out of his mouth, he found he could moan again. The sounds that left his mouth would surely send him to hell for they were as sinful as if they were being brought on by satan himself. The four tentacles vacated his ass and he whined at the loss before the thickest of the group positioned to take their place. It slipped in with a wet noise easily and another of identical girth readied itself to join it. It pushed and pushed against Makoto’s abused muscles until it felt like it was tearing his flesh in two. All the captain could do was scream out in pleasure as the two fucked him senseless.  He lost track of his orgasms by the time they slowed. One of them pressed forwards through his insides to a place he never thought anything would reach. It twisted with his intestines and very literally made it’s way into his stomach where it coiled until his skin was pulled taut. A few of the thinner tendrils stroked the slight bulge that was being created by one of them.

                Makoto waited for it to pull back, possibly even to do it again since it had felt so amazing but it never happened. Instead, it did something that made him incredibly uncomfortable. It moved up. The tentacle cut off his voice by pressing up through his throat, making him choke and gag again. All he could do was stare wide eyed as the thick monster popped out of his mouth. _He had been speared the whole way through_. The tip was even that similar to a human penis from what he could see, they were all like that. But then, it kept moving forwards through him. It fucked him from his ass to his mouth in one go and it didn’t stop. He wondered how long this thing could be until it changed direction and dragged through his insides the opposite way. He came _hard_ just from the knowledge of how he’d been impaled.

                The tentacle retreated down his throat, through his stomach and finally out his ass. The others vacated him as well, many more had stretched his ass while he’d been distracted with the other one, and he hoped it was over with. He had never been so wrong. The most monstrous one rose before him and the others lifted him so he was over it. The cock had to have been as thick as his own exceptional cock was long and he couldn’t fathom having something that big inside him. It didn’t give him much of a choice before it pressed against his entrance. His muscles strained to stretch over the head and surprisingly he felt no pain. Whatever it had pumped into him made even the harshest pain into the most earth shattering pleasure. It felt so great he started to cry. He needed more. As it pushed inside him he wondered when it would stop. It slithered it’s way up to his stomach where it stopped. A few tendrils took turns down his throat and a new one wrapped around his own cock and stroked it. While the monster was waiting for his ass to adjust and relax, the thinnest of the tendrils rose to the tip of his cock.

                Makoto wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to it until it made its move. The tendril no thicker than a string of pasta pushed down and _into his cock_. It shot stars through his eyes and started slithering in and out, fucking the one place he never would’ve thought anything could get into. Being stretched there turned out to be one of the most pleasurable things he’d experienced that night, being stretched in one of his deepest places. Being stretched in a way he never would’ve dreamed. Makoto had become completely and utterly _full_ or so he thought. Slowly a bulge moved through the large cock in his ass towards his own entrance. Whatever was inside it must’ve been the size of a large watermelon and it was going to be inside him. The captain eagerly accepted it as his muscles stretched around it and he moaned loudly. It rubbed against every part of him, pulling more orgasms out of him as it moved. The cock unfurled in his stomach to deposit it where it settled like a boulder. The largest tentacle merely readjusted before another massive thing came through and pleasured him. It sat alongside the other as the tentacle readjusted again and one more rubbed against Makoto until his vision went black.

                He felt the appendages slither out of him but they did not leave him. They curled around him, cradling his swollen body as he drifted to sleep. Just as he was falling off, he saw Haru patting some of the tentacles with a smile on his face. After that, there was nothing he could remember.


End file.
